A static mixer employing pipes may be used for mixing immiscible fluids which are not mixed with each other. Patent documents 1 and 2 disclose technologies for mixing fluids utilizing pipes.
However, it is difficult to achieve a sufficient dispersion between fluids through the conventional static mixer.
Therefore, development of a mixing device which can disperse immiscible fluids in a continuous mixing process to produce a mixture having a high degree of mixing has been required.